Nissan SilEighty
A Sileighty (シルエイティ is a 180SX with a Nissan Silvia's headlights, front fenders, hood, and front bumper installed, hence the 'Sil' in front and the 'eighty' rear. History The Sileighty (also written as Sil80) originated through early street racers in Japan who owned Nissan 180SXs with damaged front ends. Because the Silvia's front panels and lights were lighter and cheaper than the 180SX replacement parts, many drifters used these parts instead. Unknown to the public until the release date, these end user modifications inspired a Japanese auto shop, Kids Heart, to produce a small number of so called "official" or "real" Nissan Sileighties. It is on record that 500 cars were made by this shop, and were only sold in 1998. Essentially the kouki (late model) 180SX Type-X tuned for drifting, the cars are distinguished from their home-built brethren by the distinctive "Sileighty" name on the rear dressplate and quarter windows. The Sileighty includes performance-oriented modifications such as a new ECU, a stiffer suspension system, an improved LSD, and an increase in turbocharger boost from 7 psi (0.5 bar) to about 13 psi (0.9 bar), resulting in approximately 230 hp (172 kW), versus 205 from the standard Silvia's SR20DET or the 180SX's 175 hp (130 kW) CA18DET. The Sileighty is not recognized by any government as a Nissan manufactured model; instead it is generally treated as the model of the original car before modification. The car was also featured in Gran Turismo on the PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3 platforms respectively. Variations It has become common for owners of the S13 240SX, the North American version of the Nissan S platform, to make their own Sileighties by importing a Silvia front end and installing it onto a 240SX fastback. When done to a S13 240SX notchback or convertible (both of which are based on the regular Silvia, not the 180SX), it's usually referred to as a JDM Silvia conversion. Another variation is sometimes called the Onevia, which consists of 180SX parts on the front end of an S13 Silvia. Nissan sold similar configurations in the US as the S13 240SX (notchback) coupe and convertible models. While technically a 'Sil80', the combination of the 180SX body with an S15 Silvia front end can be referred to as an 'S13.5' for clarity, the '.5' denoting the front end conversion, similarly an S14 front end would be '.4' (Or '4a' for an S14a front) and an S13 front end would be '.3'. This naming scheme can be referred to for all models S13-S15, e.g. S13.5, S14.5 Occasionally the S15 front end conversion is referred to as the 'strawberry face conversion' due to the Japanese words for 1 and 5 which are ichi and go and when put together (ichigo) they make the word 'strawberry,' hence Nissan S platform vehicles with the S15 front end conversion occasionally being referred to as strawberry faces. Gallery Sileighty.jpg Sileighty (Black Mirrors).jpg Sileighty Option Wing.jpg Sileighty (Velvet Blue).jpg Sileighty Option Wing (Velvet Blue).jpg Sileighty Aero.jpg Blue Impact Sil80 Manga.png|Mako Sato and Sayuki's SilEighty as it appears in the manga. Sileighty Aero (Velvet Blue).jpg Impact Blue Sileighty.jpg|Mako Sato and Sayuki's SilEighty as seen in Extra Stage 2 Impact Blue Sileighty (Arcade).jpg Blue Impact Sil80.png Blue Impact Sil80 Back.png Blue Impact Sil80 Ingame.png Impact Blue Sileighty (Street Stage).jpg Impact Blue Sileighty (Dark Blue).jpg Impact Blue Sileighty (Velvet Blue).jpg|Mako Sato and Sayuki's Sileighty in its alternate Velvet Blue color Specifications *Engine Name: SR20DET *Engine Type: I4 DOHC *Max power: 230 hp / 6100 rev / min *Max Torque: 30 kgm / 4100 rev / min *Displacement: 1998 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4470 mm *Height: 1290 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1170 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual) *Known drivers: Mako Sato and Sayuki Performance *It shares the same performance with 180SX, as both are basically the same car. **There are, however, claims that this car performs similar to the S13 Silvia, though this has yet to be proven. Notes *The actual production of this car was never made by Nissan themselves; the conversion was done purely by In-house conversion shop known as Kids-Heart. Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Impact Blue